


【BruceDick】Best Thing In My Life

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: BruDick Week 2021, M/M, Set after Nightwing #77, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 他們是彼此生命中最美好的事物。They are the best thing in each other's life.中文書面語
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	【BruceDick】Best Thing In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 所以......今年的BruceDick Week來了，我還是不太會寫BruceDick，不過還是努力一下啦XD
> 
> ＊ BruceDick Week 2021 Day 1 - "You're the best thing that happened to me."

在Bruce Wayne的人生中，他失去了對他而言最重要的家庭，他的父母在他過於年輕的時候在他面前死去，而那是因為他堅持要提前離開。Bruce以為自己再也不會擁有一個家庭了，所以他發誓自己會成為Gotham的黑暗騎士。

直至他遇見他的小藍鳥，對方不僅劃破他黑暗的世界，他還給他帶來了一個家。從最開始之時，在Bruce失去了Thomas Wayne和Martha Wayne之後，他就只有Alfred Pennyworth。後來他有Dick Grayson，一隻活潑又樂觀的小知更。Bruce不會讓Dick成為第二個自己，所以他用盡力氣讓男生可以保留他的一切良善。

他只是沒有想到自己竟然會把Dick逼走，不過要是當時Dick沒有離開的話，後來也不會有Jason Todd，Tim Drake他們所有人。和Dick分別的那段日子大概是Bruce最難捱過的其中一段時候，男人固然不希望和青年分開，可是某程度而言，也許在Dick離開之後，讓他得到更多。

「為甚麼你擺出這種表情？就像這麼認真的樣子，在想甚麼呢？」現在他和Dick就在大宅的主人房裡，今天是聖誕節，他們和Tim、Damian，還有Barbara Gorden他們都在大宅中過聖誕。這是Dick在恢復記憶後第一次和他們共渡節日，而這感覺真的無語倫比，可以再次把愛人擁入懷裡。

Dick的那雙蔚藍色的眼睛凝視著對方，手撫過Bruce的臉頰，那隻溫熱的手讓男人不自覺地歪過頭，讓自己可以更貼近對方的手，感受那份屬於Dick的溫暖。「我以為你不會回來。」Bruce的手覆在Dick在他臉上的手上，輕柔地握住他的手，在他的手心上親了一口。

「你知道我總會回來的，不是嗎，無所不知的蝙蝠俠先生？」Bruce的眼神裡的嚴肅並沒有減輕，雙手反而把青年摟得更緊。「也許，可美好的事物總會離我而去。」他的話讓Dick的笑容染上一絲悲傷，他可以選擇不同的說話來安慰Bruce，畢竟今天是聖誕夜，所以他最終只是轉移了對方的視線︰「你指的是，我是你生命中美好的事物嗎？」青年的就像在訴說秘密似的細語，手勾到Bruce的後腦上，五指在修理整齊的髮根上摩挲。

「你一直是在我生命中發生過最好的事情。」這次Bruce眼中終於變得柔和起來，這是只有Dick才能瞥見的情感，而那每每能讓沉溺於此。直白的說話讓Dick愉快地把腦袋靠到Bruce的肩上，連聲音也添上一層歡愉︰「看來聖誕老人還是真實存在的，讓你坦誠一點。」Bruce低頭，讓自己可以把細碎的親吻落在Dick的耳背上。那低沉的聲音中藏著笑意︰「我以為我就是你的聖誕老人。」

青年不住發出爽朗的笑聲，他想起當年Bruce會讓Alfred把「聖誕老人」給他的「聖誕禮物」偷偷塞到他放在襪子裡。「關於這個…從小我就知道你是我的聖誕老人，我只是沒有說出來過。」男人的手撫到他的後頸，稍後用力好讓Dick可以抬頭看向自己。「聖誕老人總會獎勵乖孩子，所以，你想要甚麼？」

「Well，我已經擁有最好的事物，我猜我應該不需要其他禮物了，聖誕老人。」Dick稍微踮起腳尖，在Bruce的唇上留下一吻。「你也是我生命中發生過最好的事情。」看著Dick狡黠地眨眨眼，Bruce把頭低下來，捕捉了他的唇瓣，僅只是這樣便已經足夠了。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 明天預告：Dick從未被收養AU


End file.
